I Need You To Stay With Me
by Choi Arang
Summary: hari terakhir seorang Yixing ditinggal suaminya Joonmyun /SuLay fic / gak pintar buat summary tolong baca dan review ya


I Need You To Stay With Me

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Rated : T

Summary : disaat Yixing galau karna sudah seminggu penuh ini Joonmyun-NYA pergi ke Italia sementara Yixing sangat membutuhkan Joonmyun disisinya.

A/N : Hai..Hai Arang here ini adalah ff pertama yang Arang post karna dulu Arang Cuma seorang reader dan ini inipun hasil coba-coba tolong dibaca dan REVIEW ya karna Arang sangat baru kalau soal urusan bikin ff baca ff mah gak usah ditanya.

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE ME DON'T READ MY FIC GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

YOU HATE IT PLEASE GO BACK

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO(S)

.

.

STORY BEGIN

Huft.. hari ini hari minggu tapi terasa membosankan bagiku sepi tidak ada yang merengek minta dibuatkan amerricanno, menggangguku memasak, meminta morning kiss. tapi aku harus sabar Yixing pasti kuat.

* * *

seperti biasa aku harus mengisi kulkas yang kosong dan keperluan-keperluan lain. Saatnya belanja. Tapi ini terasa kurang tak ada yang mengantarku ke supermarket huft sabar kau bisa melewati ini. Yixing hwaiting.

* * *

Buah sudah, sayuran sudah, alat mandi sudah snack juga sudah yo- ah iya yoghurt aku kembali ke tempat minuman di supermarket ini aku lupa membeli yogurt, padahal aku akan membuat salad buah malam ini, jadi tidak sabar menunngu malam hihihi.

"chagi, mau yang rasa strawberry atau anggur ?" aku melihat sepasang entah mereka kekasih atau suami-istri yang sepertinya sedang menebar kemesraan, jujur saja aku iri sangat malah, biasanya aku juga akan menanyakan rasa yogurt untuk kuminum setiap paginya pada Joonmyunku tapi dia sedang di Italia sekarang. Daripada iri terus lebih baik aku cepat memilih.

"terserah kau Luhannie kau mau membeli semuanya pun tak masalah buatku" saat aku sedang memasukan yogurt yang ku pilih ke dalam trolley, aku mendengar suara dari pasangan lovey-dovey tadi, sepertinya aku mengenal suara berat ini.

Ku dongkakan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah orang itu siapa tahu dia adalah orang yang ku kenal, dan bingo aku memang mengenalnya dia itu dia Kris sepupu Suho dan istrinya Luhan. Sebenarnya, aku sedang marah pada Kris yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh Suho ke Italia yang otomatis membuatku dan Suho terpisah. Padahal dia bisa menegerjakan itu tanpa harus Suho yang menanganinya dan alasannya pasti karna dia ingin berduaan dengan Luhan padahal waktunya dengan Luhan juga banyak.

Kuberitahu ya kalau Kris sudah ingin terus bersama Luhan dia akan menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada Suho, dan itulah yang membuatku sangat tidak menyukainya.

Daripada melihatnya terus berlovey-dovey lebih baik aku langsung pulang, dasar naga bonar menyebalkan.

* * *

Emmm.. salad buah yang segar, menyegarkan bagiku memakan salad buah segar dibalkon ruang tengah lantai dua rumahku memang sih ini mirip ya istilahnya teras lah soalnya tidak terlalu luas bentuknya persegi panjang kecil, dengan pohon-pohon rindang dibawahnya, apalagi balkon ini terbuat dari kayu dan dibuat seperti panggung ini permintaanku sih hehehe.. karana aku suka begini menikamati sesuatu yang segar disini di bawah langit malam bertabur bintang.

Biasanya aku akan disini bersama Suho.. huwweee Suho chagiya kapan kau pulang aku kesepian aku membutuhkanmu disini.

Menaruh piring saladku dan berdiri di balkon ini berpegangan pada peganagan balkon yang terbuat dari kayu, biasanya Suho akan memelukku saat aku berdiri disini.

GREP

Hei.. aku merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangku pelukannya sehangat Suho.. hiks oema aku sangat merindukan Suho "Suho Chagi kapan kau pulang aku merindukanmu" lirihku aku merasa… hahaha geli ada yang meniup leherku aduh kok aku jadi merinding ya bukannya yang tahu aku sensitive disana hanya Suho ? tapi Suho sedang di Italia lalu yang meniup leherku siapa dong ? "nadoya Xingie aku juga merindukamu bogoshipo" hei kalau ini hantu kenapa suaranya mirip Suho atau jangan-jangan.

"ne Xingie ini aku Suho guardianmu" heh Suho sudah pulang, Suho dia sudah "SUHO KAU PULANG" teriakku sambil memeluknya dengan erat seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya dan sekarang aku melihat Suho dan bahkan bisa memeluknya aaaaa.. rasanya aku begitu senang seperti aku ingin melompat dari atas Namsan Tower… eh tidak-tidak aku masih mau hidup dan bersama Suho.

"ne kau sangat senang eum aku pun begitu kau tau aku sudah rindu padamu aku juga rindu 'mencicipimu' Xingie" hah dia mesum lagi tapi tak apalah aku juga rindu padanya hehehe "mau mencicipi Xingie Myunie chagi" ehh tunggu kata-kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulutku sungguh bukan aku tapi aku juga menginginkannya sih, habis aku terlalu rindu padanya hahaha "mulai nakal eoh.. ok sepertinya baby Xingie tidak sabar ingin dicicipi" kata Suho sambil mengendongku ala bridal ke kamar kami yang letaknya di belakang sofa ruang tengah dan fikirkan apa yang terjadi ok karna…

.

.

ARANG MASIH POLOS

.

.

Gaje ? pendek? Gak sesuai judul dan summary ? emang Arang tahu itu gaje pendek gak sesuai judul sama summary. Tapi, karna Arang baru banget disini boleh minta saran, kritik,dan reviewnya jeball bbuing~bbuing *barengLayoema and sorry for typho(s)


End file.
